Karaoke night of Love
by Suzumakii
Summary: Will both Naruto and Hinata both finally confess by singing a song? ONESHOT.


**THIS IS A ONESHOT. ENJOY!**

 **Sorry for some bashing in the story. If you don't like it, then just go away :)**

* * *

They all enjoyed their night. Everyone was having fun except for one girl. She watched how her crush, Naruto Uzumaki was busy with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno. It had hurt so much when she found out a few weeks ago that they were together. She thought things were going good between Naruto and herself. They had so much fun together, and he always asked her to hang out a lot of times. She was happy a few weeks ago. And then suddenly she sees him with HER..

Sakura still loves Sasuke. She knew it. When she was walking around town one night just before Sakura 'confessed' to Naruto, she heard a fight going on. Two people were yelling. She quickly hid behind a wall (what she always does, especially when she sees Naruto) and tried to look who the two people were. It was Sakura and Sasuke. Apperently, Sasuke was leaving the village again. Sakura kept screaming "DON'T LEAVE ME!" but Sasuke didn't listen to her. The only thing he said was:

"I need to go Sakura. You know that I have done bad things in my life. I need to do this to atone for my sins. I'm only gone for a week and I'll be back for that stupid karaoke party everyones going to."

Sakura's hands were now trembling. She couldn't keep them steady. "I am so done with you. I can't do this anymore."

Sasuke turned around. "Well then stop doing this. I never asked you to love me."

Sakura's tears began to flow. It began to rain but they didn't seem to care.

"Fine."

…

A few days later she got with Naruto. She couldn't believe how fast things went. The day before Sakura confessed to Naruto, herself and Naruto went out to Ichiraku's and she thought he was enjoying his time with her. She was heartbroken when she heard the news and cried the entire night. At least Naruto was happy..

Well, that was the problem. It didn't look like he was happy. After Sakura confessed to Naruto, they got together. But everytime Hinata would see them together, it looked like he wasn't happy at all. She was punching him a lot of times out of no reason, and everytime when Naruto wanted to plan something for the two of them, Sakura didn't want to go. It was like Sakura didn't even want to be in a relationship. They got into a lot of fights, in the middle of the street. Everyone would look weird at them.

When Hinata saw him a couple hours later after the fight, she went up to him and she comforted him. It looked like he needed it. They sat down on the swings and Naruto just told her everything. How weird it was how Sakura just confessed to him. That he wanted to believe her because he liked her his entire life. That's why he accepted her confession. He finally had a chance with Sakura, what he thought he wanted all this time.

Hinata wanted to tell him about the fight Sakura had with Sasuke. That he deserved someone better than her. That she herself was right there for Naruto. That she loved him since the academy days. But she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't let her and all she could do was just stay still and say: "Don't worry, everything will be okay.". After she said that, it looked like Naruto was even more sad. Did she say something wrong? When she asked, he just said: "No, it's nothing. Never mind."

..

Now, a few weeks later, they were all sitting in a karaoke bar. Sasuke was back and it looked like he was paying no attention to Sakura and Naruto at all. He was just sitting alone in a corner listening to Ino's awfull voice. Ino was singing a song by Britney Spears with 'Oops I did it again' and kept looking at Kiba's direction. Kiba looked heartbroken.

Rock Lee was drinking some sake (what always lead to danger) and Neji tried to stop him from it. Choji and Shino were basically laughing their butt off when Kiba got furious about the song Ino was singing for him. Shikamaru just shook his head.

Hinata just sat there, drinking some sake with Tenten. Tenten kept talking to her about her new weapons she got from this store and Hinata listened. But all her attention went to Naruto and Sakura, who got into a fight (again). Naruto looked stressed out and Sakura was just yelling at him again. Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to be with Naruto. He deserves to be with somebody who really loves him.

Rock Lee managed to get up the stage and he pushed Ino off. Neji couldn't handle Rock Lee anymore and decided to take a seat and order a glass of sake (for the first time in his life).

Ino just yelled at Lee for interrupting her song and joined Tenten and Hinata. Shino and Choji tried to calm Kiba down in the meantime.

"Now everyooooone! Listennnn…. The power of youth will never die!" Rock Lee screamed out of nowhere in the microphone and everyone covered their ears because of it. Naruto and Sakura stopped their fighting too and listened to what he had to say.

"Who is the next one to sing a great song tonight?" he asked and looked around the room. He randomly picked someone out with his finger.

"Youuuuu my friend. Get up here and sing a song with all your might!" he yelled and the one who he chose was Tenten. Tenten waved with her hands.

"N-No! I can't sing at all." she said quickly but eventually got pushed on stage by Rock Lee himself. Tenten just coughed and tried to think of a song to sing. Everybody gathered around and watched her as she began to speak. She looked nervous.

"This song.. This song is for a boy I've liked for a while now." and she said that while looking at Neji.

The music began playing and everyone was watching as she began singing.

" _I really wanna stop  
But I just gotta taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon  
So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it  
I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah"_

She started to sing a little bit higher. Everyone's was shocked by her beautifull voice, especially Neji. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

 _"_ _Late night watching television  
But how we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't looooove.."_

She then looked at Neji without keeping her eyes off of him.

 _"..But I need to tell you something_

 _I really really really really really really like you.._

 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?_

 _I really really really really really really like you.._

 _And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?"_

Neji's eyes just widened as Tenten winked at him. Everyone began dancing, even Naruto and Sakura. The song was really catchy and everyone singed along. When Tenten was done, she walked off stage and didn't even dare to look at Neji anymore. She quickly walked towards Hinata with sweat on her forehead.

"Is he looking at me? Please tell me he's not looking at me!" she whispered to Hinata and Hinata looked at Neji. "I-Im sorry, but he is looking at you Tenten" she smiled nervously for Tenten's reaction.

"Ohgod ohgod! I just literally confessed. What if he thinks im weird now?" she said with concern in her voice. Hinata saw how scared she looked.

Hinata put her hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's surprised, but in a good way"". Tenten looked relieved and decided that she should just wait it out.

Rock Lee walked on the stage again. "That sure was a good song! Thankyou Tenten! Now who will be our next performer of this young night?" he said and looked around.

Suddenly, what no one ever expected, Sasuke walked up on the stage. Rock Lee quickly got off and Sasuke took the mic. Hinata quickly glanced over at Naruto who held his thumb up and he smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed and didn't say anything. The music just started and everyone could see he was feeling uncomfartable.

 _"_ _You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't do too well with apologies  
I hope I don't run out of time, could someone call a referee?  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness"_

Suddenly some dancers came up from the back, Sai and Kakashi. They danced on the beat and Sasuke just looked more awkward. But he kept on singing.

 _"_ _I know you know that I made those mistakes maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times  
So let me, oh let me redeem, oh redeem, oh myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances"_

He looked over at the pink kunoichi who looked at him, shocked by the song he chose. Could it be that..

Sasuke bored his eyes into Sakura's.

" _Yeah, is it too late now to say sorry?  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry?  
Yeah I know that I let you down  
Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?"_

His eyes never left Sakura's. Sakura's eyes began to water and she couldn't keep her tears in. Naruto just smiled at everything and Hinata was shocked. How could Naruto look so happy when his girlfriend is crying over her ex-crush? Isn't he supposed to be sad?

But Naruto didn't mind at all. Suddenly, he turned his head around to look at Hinata for a second. It looked like he smiled at her. She wasn't sure.

Sasuke almost was done. Sai and Kakashi were giving a good dance performance. Ino only had her eyes on Sai all the time. All she could think of was how handsome he looked while dancing.

Kiba's eyes followed Ino's, and he got tense again. Shino had to calm him down again.

Hinata looked beside her to ask Tenten if she liked it, but she was nowhere to be found. She looked around the room and saw Neji en Tenten in a corner kissing. _'That was quick..'_ Hinata thought and smiled. She was happy for her friend.

The song was over and Sasuke put the mic back down. He thanked Sai and Kakashi and walked off the stage. He went over to Sakura who was standing beside Naruto. Naruto silently left the two alone and walked up the stage.

Before Rock Lee could get up again, Naruto quickly waved with his hands. "Im the next one who's going to sing." and Rock Lee turned back.

Naruto grabbed the mic and looked at Sakura and Sasuke first. He smiled and he looked happy. He suddenly looked at Hinata.

Hinata's heart stopped. Naruto is going to sing a song! She was very curious wich one he picked out. She then suddenly saw him looking over at her and she froze. Why was he looking at her like that?

Naruto coughed before he started speaking. "This is for a girl that I liked for a while now. I hope my feelings will get through. I wrote this song for her." he said and started to sing. It was a slow song and everyone was listening. Even Tenten and Neji stopped kissing for a bit.

Hinata's heart broke. So he broke up with Sakura and found a new girl? She wanted to run away as fast as possible but her feet couldn't move, because he was looking at her.

" _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so we go  
Some things were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so we go  
Some things were meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
'Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
But I can't help falling in love with you"_

Naruto's song was done. Everyone was speechless. Naruto kept looking at Hinata to see how she would react, but she suddenly had tears in her eyes. He ran off the stage to see why she was crying.

Hinata couldn't hold the tears in. He loved someone else. She didn't mind Sakura too much because he liked her since he was 12 years old, but now he has fallen in love with someone new. She couldn't think straight.

Then she saw Naruto coming her way and the mic was free. This was her chance. This finally was her chance to confess her feelings towards him. Before it's too late.

Before Naruto could get to her Hinata ran past him. She took the mic and breathed hard. Everyone was shocked that she got on stage. This was not like Hinata. But she didn't care at the moment. This was her chance. She didn't wipe her tears off and just ignored them.

"T-This is for someone special to me. I…" she looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes. "I love you"

Naruto's eyes widened as she began singing her song.

" _You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do"_

She was too afraid to look at Naruto yet. She didn't hear anyone making a sound. Nobody moved a muscle as they heard Hinata singing her song.

" _But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

Now she her eyes searched Naruto's. She didn't see him anymore. She searched everywhere with her eyes and panicked. Was he gone?

" _If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me…."_

Before she sang her last sentence, she met his eyes. He was right in front of the stage watching her intensely. Hinata didn't know for sure but the only thing she saw in his eyes was love. _  
"…You belong with me"_

She ended the song and nobody clapped. Everyone was silent and didn't say anything. Hinata stood still and her tears kept going as she walked off the stage, slowly. She quickly walked out of the room. She went outside for fresh air. She couldn't breathe. This was such a stupid idea. Naruto doesn't even like her. He just confessed to someone else and now she was singing a song like some desperate little girl who doesn't want her crush to leave her. She shouldn't have done it. Now she can never look at him the same way, ever.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and saw his beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

"Hinata.."

Hinata interrupted him quickly. She knew he was trying to make an excuse for himself. She knew he didn't love her back and she didn't want to hear his rejection. She just wanted him to hear it, that's all.

"N-No. You don't have to say anything Naruto-kun. I understand that you found a new girl and you're moving on. I'm.." more tears kept rolling over her cheeks. Her voice cracked. "Im happy for you!"

She wanted to run away but got stopped. His hand held hers.

"Wait! What are you talking about? The song was about you Hinata." he said, worried that she would leave him and misunderstand everything.

Hinata looked up at him. "W-What?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Heheh, yeah.. It was about you. I was in love with you all along Hinata."

Hinata pushed him off of her, wich caused Naruto to panick. "What about Sakura? If you loved me, how come you accepted her feelings.."

"I did that because i didn't know what love meant back then." He quickly said and grabbed her hands again. "I thought I liked Sakura but then I realized it wasn't love. I just love her like a sister. That day on the swings, when I talked to you.. I realized it. I realized that I loved YOU Hinata" he said and tears began to form in his eyes. "I wanted so bad for you to like me. I thought you only saw me as a friend. I broke up with Sakura a few days ago. I planned with Sasuke that he would apologize to her by singing a song and then I thought this was the perfect moment to confess my own feelings."

He saw Hinata calming down and began to talk a bit slower. "I thought you would understand when I sang the song for you but then you started to cry and sing your own song. I finally realized it.." he said and his face got closer to hers. "I'm so sorry."

Hinata felt butterflies in her stomach. So.. He loved her all along..

"I love you so much Naruto-kun" she said and their lips finally met each other.

* * *

 **I kinda did the ending really quick so sorry if it looks weird and fast paced.**

 **See ya! Comment down some reviews.**


End file.
